The Middle to the 6!
by kitty.kay12345
Summary: Hey this is a summary of my life as Lorri Heck and all the shit my family puts me through and all the things that make me, me :)
1. Pilot

So here I am in my crazy life. You think your family's bad? Try living with mine and then we can talk.

Hey, sorry to not introduce myself I'm Lorie and I have the weirdest family you would every finding on this planet!

Well I have the usual mom and dad Frankie and Mike Heck but, then again their inner crazy seem to always spill out. Okay so they're not completely with it either.

Then there's my crazy and I mean FREAKNG PHYSICO SISTER SUE! She always has to be the best at everything and is always bitching toward me about everything and anything. At least she's 16 and will be leaving for college soon and will stop being in the nerd herd.

Moving on I have an older brother too Axl who is the only person in my family that I resemble as in physical features with dark curly brown hair and blue green eyes and ivory skin.

However, he can be a total dick like every day thinking he's so cool and sarcastic.

The kid comes out of hibernation like never it's a never ending cycle of stupid. He's weird and 17.

Lastly there's brick. Brick is the only one who gives two shits about anything.

He is smart kind and considerate making him my favorite sibling and he's only 10!

Anyways back to me I'm 15 but, am immature at times since I'm daddy's baby girl which also pisses Sue off lol!

Having 1,2,3,4,5,6! People in your family can be really hectic at times see, see what I did there? XD But, we seem to make it work!


	2. Moody mornings

Author's note: Well I'm enjoying this a little too much being part of this fake family but…..whateves XD

It's a school day at the heck's which can only mean one thing….CHAOS!

"SUE AXL LORRIE BRICK WAKE UP!" Mom called from downstairs.

I quickly jump up from my bed and grab my clothes out of my closet and race to the bathroom but, just like every day sue beats me too it.

"You'll just have to wait" She said almost slamming the door in my face but, I stop it with my foot and punch her as hard as I can straight in the face without thinking.

"OUCHHHHH" She screamed ridiculously loud. "MOM LORRIE PUNCHED ME!" Her screams echoed in the hallway and I say Axl standing in his doorway.

"OMG Lorrie actually punched Sue!" He said excited "When do I get a turn?!" He said approaching me offering me a high five until mom came in the middle of us.

"LORRIE LOOK AT SUE YOU GAVE HER A BLACK EYE AND MADE HER BLEED NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" She screeched in my face.

"But mom see started-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She said in a harsh tone looking Sue over and attending to her fucking aid.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I say not going into my room and taking the bathroom which was rightfully mine to begin with because of sharing rules that you learn in kindergarten!

"MOM SHE TOOK THE BATHROOM!" I hear Sue whine from behind the door.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ALL OF THIS!" I hear my mom yelling now too.

I got dressed fast and raced down stairs and there was brick putting oj his shoes at the front door.

"He little man." I say getting my pink backpack on and putting in my eyebuds.

"Hey Lorrie you look very nice today despite all the drama" I says smiling.

"Aww thank you! You look nice too lil bro" I say kissing his head and walking out the door.

"AXL COME ON!" I say getting in his car to drive me and Sue to school.

"COMING YOU LITTLE TWERT BAG!" He said ticked off getting in the driver's seat and turning up his music.

Just then Sue sits shot gun and glares at me.

"I don't want to have to ride in a car with a person who just assaulted me but I have no choice!" She spat.

"Fuck you" I say in a low tone.

"What did you say to me?" She asked really mad now

"Get a life you worthless nerd herd dumbass bitch!" I say not holding anything back

"Woah take it easy their sport we all know Sue is stupid and unattractive."

"HEY!" She screamed totally pissed at us while we were laughing.

"I take it back if you forgive me for punching you this morning." I say making a deal.

"Fine I frgive you NOW TAKE IT BACK!" She demanded.

"Okay okay I'll take it back"

"NOW THAT EVERTHING IS HOUNKY DORY CAN WE PLEASE GET THIS TURD ON THE ROAD?!" Axl said annoyed now.

"YES JUST GO!" Sue and I say at the same time.


	3. Unexpected bug

**Authors note: Soooo How do you feel about Sue and Lorrie's fights? ;)**

When we arrive at our high school Axl always gets out of the car and sprints fast so that no one knows he's with us or that's what I figured out.

"Well see you later Sue" I say getting out of the car and slamming it when she said bye.

I walk into my first period class which happened to be Math and sat down next to my best friend Aaron.

"Why girl what's popping?" I asked poking her

"Nothing much" She say looking weirdly at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as she stared into my face.

"You look a bit too ghostly are you sick?" She said feeling my head.

"Uhhh I don't feel sick." I say taking her hand away from me.

"Well okay" She said uneasy.

**4 periods later:**

I'm starting to feel nauseous as I walk into my second to last period class and take my seat.

"And that's how the Amer—" I cut my teacher off unable to stand this bug that I somehow got.

"I'm sorry but, I need to leave" I say grabbing a hall pass from his desk and making an exit from that class.

"I need to find Sue!" I thought to myself "I think she's in Spanish" I say to myself walking to the !0th grade Spanish room.

When I got there I nearly fainted seeing that they were showing projects!

"The reason why this is bad is because Sue can't be bothered by problems when she's doing a presentation or everything gets mess up. Trust me you do not want to cross that line.

I walk away from her class figuring out what I was going to do because if I botherAxl I'll never hear the end of it.

His friends probably don't even know he has a sister or two.

As I'm wandering around amously I happen to hear my brother's voice coming from one of the class rooms.

I use all the energy I got and sprint to that class room knowing I had to do what I had to do.

Then I knock on the classroom door like a bagillon times until the teacher from that class opens it.

"How may I help you?" asked this old teacher guy.

"I need my brother Axl" I say pointing directly to him making eye contact.

He must have seen the pain and sickness in my eyes because he stood up without a second to think and said

"Okay I have a sister this is Lorrie" I did a little wave and he dragged me out of his classroom into the hallway saying sorry to his teacher but, he had to leave for me.

"What What?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GET SUE TO TAKE YOU HOME!" He said in a harsh yelling tone.

"She she…..had a project" I say starting to cry and I rarely EVER cry because I had a really really bad stomach pain and couldn't take any scolding from anyone.

"Nonnononnono Don't cry don't cry" He said pleading as the bell rang and people started coming into the hallways.

"UGHHHHH!" He groaned picking me up on his hip and trying to coast through the people in the way so that I wouldn't cause a scene.

"Who's the girl Axl?"

"Ya who is that sweet thang you got there"

"PDA much Axl?"

All of these and more comments I heard as apparently we were on the other side of the school and were the furthest you could possibly be from the exit. Just greattt.

When we finally get to the car he puts me in the back seat and sits next to me closing the door.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked in concern.

"All over inside my belly" I say moaning.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital? Emergency room!?" He asked scared because his voice raised 4 octaves.

"I don't know I think I need to. I just need to go home though" I say holding myself.

He nodded in response and climbed over into the driver's seat and drove us home.


	4. Axl Time

**Author's note: So what do you think is going to happen to Lorrie in Axl's hands?! Will Sue ever get a ride home? ..XD **

I was going to throw up. I was going to do it! There wasn't anything holding me back from hurling in Axl's car.

"STOP THE CAR!" Then Axl made a sharp turn to the corner of the street and I lung myself out the car door and just puke on my hands and knees.

I then felt someone holding my hair and patting my back.

"Just let it all out" He said in a calming tone when I was trying to gag up anything left in my throat.

"Can I have some gum?" I ask with my eyes a little watery from the pain of puking something up.

"Sure here" Axl said taking out some gum from his pocket and putting it in my mouth.

"Do you think we can make it home in the car or should we wait?" He asked holding my face trying to read if I was well enough to make it all the way.

"I think I can make it." I say questionably.

"Okay, it will take only five minutes so it's not that long. Oh I have an idea if you need to puke do it in my backpack!" He said excited making me laugh a little.

I get into the car lay in the back on my stomach again and pray I don't have to puke.

**5 minutes later:**

Ok so we made it home in one piece and I see Axl pulling into the drive way with no other cars home.

"I guess it's just you and me" He said stepping out of his side door and coming to mine.

"Alright come here." He said with open arms which reminded me of when we were little and he used to always like to pick me up and play with me….how did we drift so from then it's like we weren't even related anymore.

"This is weird." I say getting upset.

"I know what you mean we just have our own lives now but, I just realized no matter how different we our lives become in the end were always there for each other. That sounded too much like Oprah. He said as we laughed and he scooped me up and walked up the stairs to the front door.

"You're really light."

"Or your football practices actually paid off." I say pinching his jersey.

"What are you inferring?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Ohh nothing" I say smirking.

"You are such a dork cheese." He said pinching my cheek.

"Whatever Harry Styles" I say knowing that would totally set him off.

"IM NOT HARRY STYLES! HE DOSENT EVEN HAVE BALLS!" I start to laugh seeing him flip out.

"Okay okay fine chill-Ouch" I say getting hit by an unexpected pain in my stomach.

"I'm going to get you some tums." He said putting me on the couch and finding the tums.

"Here take two of these." He says to me as he hands them over.

"Thanks" I say swallowing the horrid taste and trying to find a way to sit in which I wasn't hurting and decided to sleep.

**2 hours later:**

I woke up I noticed that I felt wet as I felt some liquid running down my leg.

Sitting up I then noticed it was red and it was blood.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed out loud in horror of what was before my eye.

Then I see Axl dash into the living room "Looks like it's your time of the month sweetheart. I'll clean it up I knew something like this was going to happen anyways." He said rolling his eyes and scooping me up again and siting me on the bathroom counter.

"Do I have my period? And how did you guess?" I asked curiously.

"Well…don't tell Sue but I was in the same position with her's when her's came. Luckily mom told me that if yours came and she wasn't there what to do so it wouldn't be a whole mess likes Sue's experience was. "

"Niceeee." I say surprised he was cool with all of this.

"But I swear to god Lorrie if you tell anyone and I MEAN ANYONE that I'm a softy it won't be a good day for you" He said being serious

"yaya whatever" I say rolling my eyes giggling at his stupidly.

I notice him getting a damp towel and coming over to me "Okay this maybe be cold but you kinda got blood all over yourself" He said beginning to wipe me down.

I flinch as the cold cloth touches my skin and I just let myself go limp as he got my arms and legs done.

"Okay mom already gave me some panties with your pad in it so you can slip those on and I'll clean up the couch." Axl said handing me my panties and helping down from the counter.

"Thanks." I say pushing him out of the bathroom.

I pull off my soled clothes and change into my panties and put on some soffe's with a pink Victoria secret t-shirt.

I walk myself down to where Axl was cleaning the couch and suddenly began to feel an unexpected pain again falling to my knees.

"Lorrie!" Axl said rushing over to me and picking me up placing me on the couch.

"Ohhh shittt…Sue!" He said grabbing he's keys from his pocket until I grabbed his arm from opening the door.

"Please don't leave me Axl." I say desperately wanting him to stay with me.

He looked at me with sympathy and compassion as he put his keys back and walked toward me.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." Axl said sitting down next to me and patting his lab as I climb onto him and cling on his football jersey nestling my head into his chest calming me down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked stroking my back.

"It hurts Axl" I say with a baby voice.

"Shhh it will get better." He responded humming a familiar tune from an Elvis song as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Love me tender…."

~Axl


	5. Reality

**Authors Note: Sooo update time ^^ I'm really excited about this series as you can tell xD**

I woke up to the sound of Axl and Sue arguing as I flutter my eyes a bit still lying in Axl's lap.

"See look what you done Sue! You totally just woke her up with your stupidness!" Axl said pointing to her as she mad a face.

"How do you know it was me you were yelling too!" She said in defense.

"You started because you came in bitching about how you had to walk home because your too fat to walk the distance!" Axl said flailing his arms around.

"Well you were supposed to drive me home and OBIVOUSLY NOW BODY CARES ABOUT SUEIN THIS FAMILY ALWAYS ABOUT LORRI—" Then mom walked in and she was home from work with brick.

"UGHHHH!" Sue just responded and run into her room slamming the door shut.

"What's wrong with Sue? And you two are actually bonding?" She asked in a pleasant surprise not caring about Sue. **(A/N): Poor Sue! xD**

"She wasn't feeling well and I took her home from school-I'M NOT A SOFTY!" He said abruptly placing me off his lap and running to his room slamming the door.

"Well that was weird scene to come home to." Brick said taking a book from his bag and reading it at the dining room table as usually.

"Aww baby you're sick? I'm sorry your dad and I had to work but, at least Axl actually came through for us….." She said as her voice wandered.

"Yaaa between us he's a total softy." I say as mom kisses my head.

"And…" I continue not making eye contact.

"And what? OH GOODNESS MY BABY GIRL GOT HER PERIOD!" OMG WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO ANNOUNCE EMBARRISSING THINGS!

"Did Axl give you the pad?" She asked whispering a little too loud.

"I can hear you." Brick said from the kitchen.

"Yes he did." I say through my teeth really annoying with everyone right now.

"Aww and you hormones are getting you all fussy." She said tickling me.

"Mom stop! This is supposed to be a sign of me becoming a mature adult!" I say trying hard not to laugh.

"Well okay missy just try to keep Axl a softy because your probably the only thing keeping that boy with his head." She said standing up again shaking her head at Axl's well Axlness.

"I HEARED THAT!" I hear Axl yell from his room as I decided to go talk to Sue about all of this.

I drag myself to her room still feeling a little bit of pain my lower regions and knock on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Is all I hear and I just sit at her door knowing eventually she'll have to open it.

To my surprise she opened the door faster than what I would have expected.

"What do you what?" She snarled at me.

"Listen, I really sorry about all of this okay I was sick you were doing a project so I couldn't ask you to drive me and Axl was my only other option and now I'm in a lot of pain and the last thing I want is for you to be mad at me." I say in a rant hoping she'll consider my position.

"Just answer me one thing. Why can you get anyone you want to cater towards you? She asked with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"Umm what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I saw how you were sitting with Axl when I walked in." I wanted to cut her off but she beat me too it.

"You want to know what Axl did for me when I had my period he drove me home and then didn't even show me where mom put the pads and just went to the couch to watch tv. Ya that's what he did and it hurt me because my big brother wasn't there for me when I needed him but he was obviously there for you." She said letting some tears drop from her face.

"Sue I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." She closed the door on me.

Just then dad got home and I was happy to see him.

"Daddy!" I say running I into his arms.

"Hey pumpkin mom told me the news I'm so happy for you!" He said picking me up.

Then he walked to Axl's room totally ignoring brick reading his book.

"Thaks Axl" He said through his door."

"I'M A FOOTBALL PLAYER!" And we both laugh walking back to watch tv together.

But in the back of my mind I noticed that there is a balance problem in our family...


	6. Shattered

**Author's Note: Sooo is there a problem in the family dynamic? xD**

Okay it's officially been two days since Sue has spoken one word to me.

I couldn't believe it she has never held out on me this long.

Axl and I are still distant with our own lives and don't really talk about what went down that day.

Also, brick has been well Brick. Reading reading and more reading.

And since nobody obviously in this house even gives a fuck about this family, I'm the one going to have to address his issue.

So I gathered all of the people in my gamily into the living room through blackmail. I know that's the way it works in this house if you want to get anything addressed. It's so retarded.

"Ughhh why are we here?" Axl groaned.

"She's probably pregnant." Sue mumbled.

"Sue!" Mom yelled.

"Can we make this quick I have to finish this chapter about bears life style."

"Ya and I have to finish watching sports center-"

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" I scream before dad could have finished his sentence.

"Damn this family is screwed up! That's why I'm here and you're here!"

Everyone was a little taken back by that one. I should be a judge someday.

"Okay good. Now that I have your full attention I'd like to address an issue." I take out a poster board as Axl makes a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot himself.

"You see this family. There is a father mother sister brother sister brother."

"Ya were not blind!" Axl says sarcastically.

I roll me eyes, "Anyways, everyone seems happy in this family right? Because of there pictures. However, there are problems in the house hold."

"Lorrie what are you—"

"Shhh she's making her point." Axl says cutting mom off being such a dick.

"The first born son is getting all the attention leaving the younger son out because he's the sport star." I say taking the little boy off the poster and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Then oh what do we have here three kids? Let's not forget that the older sister is the middle awkward child." I say ripping her off the poster getting angrier.

"Then then theres only two. Two kids who are just brother and sister! Two KIDS WHO ARE EASIER MAYBE TO MAINTAIN THAN THE OTHERS! TWO KIDS WHO ARE MAYBE CLOSER TO EACHER THAN THE OTHERS! WHO WHO ARE THE IDEAL CHILDREN! WELL LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE OTHER KIDS YA THEY NEED A MOM AND DAD TOO! NOT BECAUSE THERE THE FOOTBALL STAR OR DAD'S LITTLE PRINCESS NO! BUT BECAUSE THERE YOUR KIDS TOO AND AND THERE PERFECT…just the way they are."

Everyone sat there speechless for a good fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well I'm going to make a sandwich since that was just pointing I mean—" He said chuckling.

"No Axl you're staying right here because Lorrie's right." Mom said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Sue I—I I just never realized." Now dad started to cry.

"You always leave me out in everything dad and you too Axl you just don't love me!" Sue said breaking down.

"AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY EVERYHTING YOU DO IS ABOUT LORRIE!" Sue said screaming now letting her emotions flow.

"Sue, your my baby and I love you it's just I've been a bad parent. Having Lorrie right after you well—"

"SAY IT!" She screamed reminding me of the movie pretty in pink.

"Okay I just lost interest in you thinking who cute and little Lorrie was. I always thought that you could fend for yourself being so independent and driven I didn't think you needed as much care as Lorrie. You were always such a big girl and and I'm sorry," He said pulling Sue into an embrace and holding her like she always wanted.

Then I noticed Axl face change to concern too. For once in his life he realized that he had two baby sisters not just one.

"I've been really lame to you too Se and I'm sor-r-ry" He said trying to spit out the words as he lightly tapped her back.

"I saw the way you held Lorrie the other day and that really hurt my feeling." She said mumbling in dad's chest.

"Sue I just never really know I'm really sorry about all of this I'm such a douche I know but, we are only one year apart Lorrie is like four years apart it's just in my nature …ughh I can't do this emotional crap" He said getting up.

"Sit down Axl." Mom said sternly.

"And ya Mike what about Brick you never play ball with Brick?" Mom asked turning the tables to dad.

"I have a lot of work Frankie and football is Axl and my thing we can't well we can't-"

"You can't what dad have a nerdy weirdo like me be with you guys? Weirdo" He whispered to himself.

"Brick you just suck at sports!" Axl said getting mad "Dad tell him!"

"Shut up Axl if Brick wants to play sports with you guys which he obviously does you should let him!" I say hugging my younger brother.

"NONONO! That's dads and my thing!" Axl said whining.

"Axl you know what you ARE THE BIGGEST OFFENERED OF FAVORITING IN THIS FAMILY! GOSH IT JUST PISSES ME OFF THE WAY YOU ACT! YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS SERIOUS! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND AND I HATE YOU!" I say letting the tears fall from my face thinking this whole family meeting was a waste of time and nobody gives a fuck.

I cry in my room on my bed so upset and full of anger I'm just going to explode.

When I'm stressed like this I usually find my pacifier under my rug and suck.

Just suck for hours on end closing my world out like a curtain closing the final scene.

Thinking and thinking and thinking I have to find a way out.

I can't hear feel or see anything around me.

I'm having a panic attack.


	7. We're okay babe

**Author's Note: 2 chps one day ^^ **

I was in a total panic attack mode and all I remembered was someone picking me up and driving me to the hospital where they probably drugged me.

The blinding white light greeted me as I fluttered my eyes open laying on some ER stretcher.

"She's awake." I say my mom tell the nurse who came to me right after.

"Hi Lorrie you had a panic attack which you already probably know because it's happened before right?" She asked me

"Right." I shyly respond.

"Well we gave you the medication you needed so you can go home after we discharge you." She said picking up her clipboard and walking out.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Mom said running over and hugging me.

"I thought what you addressed tonight was very meaningful and true." She said pushing my hair back.

"Thanks I wasn't wasting your time?" I ask upset.

"No, in fact you helped us confront something we haven't since ever. You glued us closer together in 20 minutes then we have ever been as a family in 18 years! I love you!" She said kissing my head and helping me stand and walk out to the car after checking out.

When we get home it was Saturday morning so I walked to the bathroom took a shower then walked out to the kitchen.

Only to then realize I was the worst sister ever.

"Whatcha staring at?!"Axl asked giving me the look..the I hate your guts look while eating his cereal.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You now that right?" I ask walking over to him.

"Stay away from me. " He said getting up and walking into his room slamming the door.

Lucky his room doesn't have a lock so I walk in.

"Axl I said I was sorry I was just mad you didn't want to hang out with brick and you're kinda hogging dad." I say getting quieter on the last part.

"Come here." He said putting is guitar down as he pulled me into his lap.

"Now Lorrie football is my thing not Bricks thing, okay?" I nodded as he looks at me.

"The only thing me and dad have is sports, if Brick gets in the middle of that we won't have a relationship." He say shaking his finger.

"Well what about Brick and dad's relationship?" I ask pouting.

"Lorrie Brick is just a mama's boy, he's just not into what I'm into if you haven't noticed."

"Does that mean my whole intervention thing was a fail?" I ask sighing.

"Well not really with Sue but, Sue and Brick I swear are just their own people. You just have to live with them."

"Whatever." I say getting pissed off.

"Lorrie our family is fine Sue's now happy, Brick is in his own world, you have your life and I have mine." He said smiling.

"I guess so; I just need to let it go because everything is alright?" I ask.

"Yes it's all okay in the Heck family we just have to let it flow and go day by day."

"Are you doing drugs?" I ask giggling.

"And now you can leave!" He laughed kicking me out of his room hearing him play his stupid guitar.

I suppose it was just all in my head.

I just wish he told me this before I did that stupid rant gosh!

But I love my messed up family anyways 3


	8. Eli my emo

**Lorrie's POV**

I decided not to have Axl drive me to school on this fine Monday morning because Sue and I got into another fight again and I'm not dealing with that…

So instead, I'm going to take the bus to you know meet new people and shit like that.

I pray I won't get murdered and that I'm actually at the right bus stop.

As I wait I start to listen to Check yes Juliet by we the kings because if you don't know already they are the bomb!

Just as the chorus came around I heard that very familiar screech of the bus taking its stop at my corner.

I was happy and relieved that I was at the right stop and didn't miss it but, came to a realization of an even bigger problem when I got on the bus and had to sit somewhere.

There weren't many options as I walked somewhat slowly down the rows but, saw and open seat and at first glance took it.

"Don't ride the bus much?" He asked smiling at me.

To my utter shocked I look up and I was sitting next to a really really hot cute amazingly attractive guy!

"Um dah um duh ya ya this is umm like one of my first times." I respond sounding like an idiot stumbling over my words.

I wanted to face palm so hard, thinking he must think I'm a joke.

"Haha that's cool." He said not seeming to mind my weirdness much, which was a first since I didn't have many friends.

"I really like the purple fringe you got going on there!" I say actually looking up at him now from my shyness insecurity habit of always looking at my feet.

"Oh really? Thanks!" He responded flicking his hair out of his face a little making me giggle.

"I'm Eli by the way." He said smiling again.

"That's an awesome name, I'm Lorrie." I say as we shake hands laughing at how formal we were acting.

"Same to you! You know you should ride the bus more often, there are way too many bitchy girls and none of them are as cool and down to earth as you." He said making me blush really hard now.

"Thanks and I know what you mean ahh-" I say getting lunged into Eli as the bus took a sharp turn.

I open my eyes from being squeezed shut and notice I'm currently holding onto Eli for dear life.

"OH god! I so so sooo sorry!"I say letting go of him embarrassed.

He just laughed "It's okay! You probably forgot how the bus has to make weird turns sometimes."

"Haha, okay ya your totally right." I say laughing a little at myself rolling my eyes a bit.

"Hey you wanna hang out after school sometimes?" He smiles his cute smile again as he took me by surprised and took my hand in his and started to write numbers on it.

"Call me." He whispered as I walked off the bus and saw him scurry off with his friends probably to their first period.

"You know I will." I say to myself as if he could hear me.

I then walked into my first class and saw my best friend Liv and a couple other girls chasing after her all heading my way.

"LORRIE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouts pulling me away from the girls following her but failed.

"Hey Lorrie get away from Eli!"

"Ya who do you think you are?!"

"Stupid ignorant rat!"

All these sayings and more as Liv and I were mobbed by these girls who looked tuff and meant business.

"Soo exactly what do you want from me?" I ask getting annoyed and I wasn't going to show then fear because that's something that doesn't work with these people.

"Who do you think you are talking to my Eli?" This emo chick asked me coming close to my face.

"I like him so I guess you need to let me otherwise I don't care." I say backing up.

"Well well well he was my boyfriend first so I think you better stay away from him if you don't want to get murdered!

Then this chick trying to punch me but I slapped he hand away just in time.

"Ah no I'm sorry but Eli makes me extremely happy soo no end of story." I say to her as she and her little posy stood in complete and utter shock to what just happened.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed as I walked away casually with Liv.

"I guess I have my first dream perfect emo boy." I whisper to myself smiling.


End file.
